Harry Potter and the Misterious New Students
by Cute lil Yami
Summary: Rated PG13 just to be save. Yet another YGOHP crossover. Only that Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Seto go to Hogwarts. Wierds things are bound to happen. If you wanna know more read! ahem please O.o Oh yeah no Yaoi in this story!Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Sweet-Angel: Okay, this is my first fic, so please NO FLAMES!! Um, sure I'll take some advice from anyone!! Oh and pwease check my writing for mistakes okay? Thanks and pwease Review!!!!!! (^_^) Oh yeah. please don't ask for any Yaoi 'cuz I am not writing any Yaoi in this story ok? Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter. nope I don't. (sniff)  
  
Chappie 1: The arrival of the letters  
  
One day at Yugi's house, an owl came to his doorway and left a letter writed in parchment. After this day his life would never be the same.  
  
Yugi was sleeping until certain someone, or certain acient spirit woke him up.  
  
"Yugi, wake up!" said Yami "C'mon Yugi, wake up already!" Yugi just moved to the other side of the bed. "Yugi!" Yami gave up, and suddenly he started to tickle Yugi.  
  
"Hahaha. Yami. hahaha. stop tickling. hahaha. me!" said yugi laughing really hard "Okay, I'm awake, I'm awake!" said the boy with a yawn.  
  
"Good, because we are supposed to meet the guys at the arcade, remember?" said Yami  
  
"Oh yeah, I can't belive that I actually forgot about that!" said the sleepy young boy  
  
Yugi was getting dressed to go to the arcade, since he promised Jounouchi a remach at Teken 4. He was just putting his shoes on when his grandfather called  
  
"Yugi, come downstairs please" said Mr. Motuo  
  
"Coming, grandpa!" said Yugi while waiting for Yami to go back inside the Millenium Puzzle. Yugi was running downstairs when he suddenly stoped to see his grandfather looking at him as if he has done something that really annoyed him.  
  
"Um, yes grandpa?" said Yugi in a very curious way.  
  
"There's a weird letter writed in parchment for you" said Mr. Motuo  
  
"For me? Writed in Parchment? Where?" asked Yugi  
  
"It's on the table Yugi" said his grandfather.  
  
Yugi stared at the envolope. He noticed that the seal had an H on it and four different animals. 'Okay this is officially weird' though Yugi when he saw where the envolope was addressed to.  
  
Mr. Y. Motuo  
The First room to the Left  
Turtle Game Shop  
Domino City  
Japan  
  
Yugi opened the envolope with curiosity. When he did so, a ticket fell. He picked it up and readed: 'Plataform 9 3/4' (Me: Wouldn't mind a little help on that) 'Weird' though Yugi again. He readed the letter and it said:  
  
Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Motuo:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The list of supplies says everything you will be needing for your school year. The Hogwarts Express leaves King- Cross September 1. We will be expecting your owl.  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
//A school of magic?// Yami mind linked to Yugi /Maybe is a joke from Jounouchi or Honda/ //Maybe both// /But I don't think neither of them can be THAT creative/ //Who knows//  
  
Yugi took a look at his watch and noticed that he should get going. He ate his breakfast and headed to the arcade. His friends were already there and he noticed that there was a fight going on.  
  
"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Said furious Yami Bakura  
  
'B-but I-I din't do anything!!!!" said Jounouchi with a scared really scared voice.  
  
"Then explain THIS!!!" said Yami Bakura grabing an envolope out of his front pocket.  
  
"I have never seen dat in my live, I swear it!!!" said Jounouchi "Really never ever ever ever ever ever ever..."  
  
"What about YOU!!?" said Yami Bakura, grabing Honda by the collar  
  
"No, never I swear never!!!!" answered Honda  
  
"Ever ever ever ever ever..." Continued Jounouchi  
  
"Ok we get the point you dog" said yami Bakura  
  
"What!!! I'm not a dog!!!!" replied Jounouchi  
  
"Oops, sorry that's right, pardon my confusion" said Yami Bakura  
  
"I said I'M NOT A-. I mean that's right I'm not a dog!! Finally someone agreeded with me!!" said Jounouchi  
  
"You're a mutt" replied Yami Bakura  
  
"WHAT!!? Oh I otta-" replied Jounouchi  
  
"Hold it Jou!! He could send you to the Shadow realm!!" Said Honda  
  
"Awww man!! You're right.." Said Jounouchi  
  
Yugi stared at the envolope that Yami Bakura had. It was just like his.  
  
"Wait a minute, You got one too?" asked Yugi, grabing out the envolope that he had in his pocket and showing it to Yami Bakura.  
  
"Dis is really weird.." said Jounouchi, when suddenly the front door bsted open, and it was, you guess it, Malik, but looking rather very furious.  
  
"Okay, where are Jounouchi and Honda?" asked the Egyptian "Where are those two bakas!!?"  
  
"What's wrong, Malik-kun?" asked Yugi  
  
"I found this on my doorway this morning!!!" Malik answered and showed Yugi the envolope "And I'm not in the moods for jokes!!" said Malik.  
  
"You got an cursed envolope saying that you got accepted in a bloody school of magic?" asked Yami Bakura  
  
Malik looked at Yami Bakura in a very curious way "How do you know about it?"  
  
"I know because Yugi and me got one too" answered Yami Bakura  
  
"I wonder who else got one.." said Yugi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Kaiba's Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto was tapping in his laptop, what a coincidense, when his little brother came in with the mail.  
  
"Hey Nii-san, mail's here!!" said Mokuba  
  
"Yippie" said Seto. He took a look throught the mail reading everything.  
  
"Bills, bills, an job application at the Pentagon, not interested, more bills, and what's this?!" said asked Seto to his little brother. It was a letter writted in parchment.  
  
"I don't know, Nii-san." answered Mokuba  
  
"You have been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcarft and Wizadry!!??" readed Seto "What kind of a joke is that?"  
  
"Maybe is from Jounouchi or Honda.." said Mokuba  
  
"Remind me to kill those two bakas!!" said Seto  
  
"Oookaayy, what ever you say Nii-san.." agreeded Mokuba while leavin the office mumbering something about Seto having a bad sense of humor and that he really needed a vacation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at the arcade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi, Malik and at last Ryou were talking about to go or not to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well we got nothing to lose" said the white haired boy "I mean, think about it, what if it's true?"  
  
"Well it can be true, since we already have real magic, you know, the Millenium Items" said Yugi  
  
"Or maybe it's just a trick for us to lose our Millenium Items!!" said Malik, almost yelling.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Malik, don't be soo pessimist" said Yugi smiling.  
  
"And anyway, what makes you think that?" asked Ryou  
  
"Oh, I don't know," answered Malik in a sarcastly way "Maybe because recently everyone wants our Millenium Items!!" said Malik, deftnetly yelling this time. "Nah, don't worry Malik-kun!!" said Yugi cheerfully "Maybe this time things are going to be different for a chance"  
  
Boy there were in for one..  
  
End of chapter one  
  
Sweet-Angel: Well, that was my first chapter. Hope you like it!!! I expect at least 5 reviews for me to start with chapter two!! Nah just joking. nah for real!!! Well Ja ne!! *waves good-bye* 


	2. Meeting Hagrid

Sweet-Angel: Hey there!! Hope you liked my first chappie!!! You have to take it slow on me 'cuz this is my first fic so. easy now! (^_^) he he.  
  
Oh yeah I thank my very first reviwer ruth 4 kai.. now on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter. man why do they make us say such hurtful stuff? :'(  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chappie 2: Meeting Hagrid  
  
The boys were packing since they were going to England. Yugi was double- checking his stuff just to be sure that he had everything, since his grandfather actually approved his choice, so he was actually going.  
  
"Well that's everything" said Yugi "I'm so excited!!" The boy was jumping because the exciment.  
  
"Yes, I notice" said Yami "But I have been thinking, where exactly are we going?" asked Yami  
  
"We are going to England, Yami" answered Yugi.  
  
"Yes I already know that, Yugi" said Yami "But which part of England?" asked the spirit again  
  
"London" simply answered Yugi  
  
"Okay, which part of London?" asked Yami again  
  
"You know Yami, your are asking a lot of questions and It's getting kinda of annoying" complained Yugi  
  
"Oh, uh.. Sorry aibou" apologized Yami  
  
"That's okay" said Yugi "And anyway the letter said we have to go to the Leaky Cauldron, and there we are going to meet a guy named Hagrid that is going to take us to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies" said Yugi  
  
"Oh, okay then" said Yami  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ryou was packing as well. He looked for everything and he called for a cab, when Yami Bakura appered next to him, looking really. well furious.  
  
"Do we really need to go?" asked Yami Bakura  
  
"Yeah, I wanna learn more magic, and I wouldn't mind visiting my home land" sadi the british boy.  
  
"Fine whatever, suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warned you if someone steals the ring!" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"C'mon Yami, don't be so pessimist. Gee I just sounded like Yugi.." said Ryou.  
  
Yami Bakura just sighed. "Suit yourself, hikari"  
  
"I knew you'll see it my way" said Ryou  
  
"Whatever" said Yami Bakura.  
  
They waited for the cab to arrive and went to the Airport, where he was going to meet with Yugi and Malik.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Malik was also packing. He didn't want to leave anything behind so he double-checked everything, when his sister Ishizu called him.  
  
"Malik, come downstairs now!!" yelled Ishizu  
  
Malik muttered something about his sister being a little too bossy and came downstairs, as his sister told him to.  
  
"What did I do now?" asked Malik  
  
"Did you decide if you were going to Hogwarts or not?" asked Ishizu  
  
"Yes" simply answered Malik  
  
"Well?" asaked Ishizu.  
  
"Well what?" asked Malik.  
  
"Are you going or not?!!" asked Ishizu, who was now losing a big amount of paicience.  
  
"Well yeah" answered Malik.  
  
"But what if it is a trap?" asked Ishizu "Or what if Yami Malik causes mayhem?"  
  
"Well, if it's a trap, I'm falling deep into it, and don't worry about him, I got him under control" said Malik sounding very confident.  
  
"Oh, alrigth" said Ishizu "But promise me you will take care, both of you"  
  
"Okay sis" said Malik. And with a big hug from his sister, Malik left in a cab and headed to the airport.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After the flight, the trio head out in search for the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I wonder where is the Leaky Cauldron" wondered Ryou.  
  
"That's nothing, who in the world is Hagrid?" asked Malik  
  
"Let's just ask for him hen we get there" said Yugi.  
  
They almost didn't notice the Leaky Cauldron. Actually they though they were the only ones around able to see it. They entered, and saw really weird people. Just then an old man came.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" said Yugi "Watashiwa Yugi, Motuo desu."  
  
"Um.. Okay.." said the man completely confused.  
  
"Wrong languaje, Yugi" said Ryou "Oh, sorry" apologized Yugi feeling a little silly "Mi name is Yugi Motuo"  
  
"My name is Ryou Bakura" said Ryou  
  
"And mine is Malik Ishtar" said Malik  
  
"Oh, so you must be the later starters from Japan that Hagrid was talking about!" said the man. "The name is Tom, and I'm in charge of this place so make yourselfs at home"  
  
"Arigatoo. I mean thank you" said Yugi with a slight bow.  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Malik "You know that Hagrid guy?"  
  
"Yes, I do" said Tom  
  
"Then, who is he?" asked Ryou  
  
"You know, is pretty silly when someone misses a guy like Hagrid" said Tom "Well is that guy, over there"  
  
The boys now knew what Tom meant. The guys was a giant! Especially to Yugi since he is.. Well uh. short.  
  
"Wow, he is a giant!!" said, still in shock, Ryou  
  
"Uh-huh" agreeded Malik, not founding the right words to speak.  
  
Yugi was still very quiet. He was still impressed by Harid's height.  
  
//Aibou?// Yami mind linked to Yugi.  
  
/Wow, that guy is humongus!!/ said Yugi  
  
//You know aibou, if you feel uncomfortable, I wouldn't mind taking over//  
  
/Nah, that's okay Yami, thanks anyway/  
  
//Well if you are sure..// "Uh, Yugi not the best time to do that" said Ryou "You looked like you were on a trance or something"  
  
"Oh, sorry" apologized Yugi.  
  
"Well, yeh mus' be the boys form Japan right?" asked Hagrid  
  
"Yes we are" agreeded Malik  
  
"Well I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of Keys at Hogwarts" said Hagrid. "I'll be the one guiding yeh all to buy yer school supplies"  
  
"Well, uh, let's get going then" said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon boys, follow me" said Hagrid  
  
They went through the back door of the Leaky Cauldron, and the only thing they were able to see was a brickwall and some thrash cans, but nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Um, Hagrid, I don't see anything" said Malik  
  
"Hold yer unicorns for a minute boys" said Hagrid "Now let's see. two up. three across.. there"  
  
Just then, in the middle of the brickwall, appeared a little hole, and it started to get wieder and wieder, until it was big enough for anyone to enter. "Welcome boys, to Diagon Alley"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*eEnd of chappie 2  
  
Sweet-Angel:Well that's that, now I have to make the third chappie!! Well hope you like it!! Yugi come over here please!!  
  
Yugi: yeah?  
  
Sweet-Angel: Will you please tell them to review?  
  
Yugi: Sure, (big puppy eyes) pwease review!! 


	3. Diagon Alley and a well know CEO

Sweet-Angel: Hi!! Sorry It took a little long for me to update.. Have to get ready for school and all (EEEEVVVIIILLLL I TELL YA EEVVIIILLLL) Ahem, so anyways tell me what you think, and I wouldn't mind a little help with the ideas and all... Oh yeah thanks again ruth 4 kai for your review!! I got's my self an admierer!! Nah, just j/k.  
  
Yugi: Well then on with the fic!!  
  
Sweet-Angel: No, wait, first we have to show the Disclaimer  
  
Yugi: Oh, ok!!  
  
Ryou: Disclaimer, Sweet-Angel says she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter!! (^_^)  
  
Sweet-Angel: (faints from Yugi's and Ryou's cuteness)  
  
Yugi: I think we need to wake her. Get the bucket with cold water Ryou!!!!  
  
Ryou: he he he. now on with the story!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chappie 3: Diagon Alley and a well know CEO.  
  
The three boys were shoked to see so many wizards and witches. And places such like Flourish and Blotts, Ollivaders Wands, Magical Menagerie, Madam Malkins Robes for All Ocassions and other really interesting places like the Quidditch store and the Jokes store. (A/N:Don't know the name of that store).  
  
"This is. amaizing!" exclaimed the young Egyptian  
  
"Wow, who ever knew that so many wizards work on this alley!" exclaimed Ryou.  
  
"I have never seen or imagined a place such as this!!" exclaimed Yugi too.  
  
"Soo, where do we have to go first?" asked Malik.  
  
"We better go to Gringotts for yeh to exchange yer money for wizard money." said the semi-giant.  
  
They started walking through the alley, laying their eyes on everything the could see. Yugi wished he got eyes on the back of his head, just for him to see everything. After the short walk, they finally arrived to the white building, Gringotts. In the entrance there was a warning, which Ryou read closely, trying to memorize every word, for then his yami would know that if he tries to steal anything. he would be in a biggie..  
  
"I hope Yami Bakura got that" said Ryou. "Or else he is in for one.. or may I say we.."  
  
"Got what?" asked Yugi.  
  
"That warning" said Ryou pointing to the warning.  
  
"Who's Yami Bakura?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Wha- umm.. well. uh.." were the only things that Ryou could actually say.  
  
"Yami Bakura is what we call his split personality" rapidly answered Malik.  
  
"Split personality?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Uh. er.. yeah" said Ryou.  
  
"Okay" said Hagrid 'Boy, this kids sure are weird' he thought.  
  
When they saw the goblins, Yugi almost screamed, actually he made a sound that sounded like an yelp. They were little ugly creatures. Malik looked at them in a really If-one-of-those-things-dare-to-touch-me-I'll-send-them-to- the-Shadow-Realm-before-they-can-even-say-hello way.  
  
"Are those goblins?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, oh and stay close, they get to be really temperamental" said Hagrid.  
  
They exchanged their money for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Hagrid explained the way that wizard money worked around there and now they were deciding what to buy first. Then Hagrid decided to speak up: "I think the bes' choice would be wands. Don' yeh think?"  
  
"Yeah, why not." agreeded Malik "It might be fun!"  
  
"Well I guess that is not a bad idea.." said Ryou, scraching his chin in thought. It seemed like he was having a word with his yami. "Okay!!"  
  
"Well then, let's get going!! I can wait to try out a wand!!" said Yugi, a really exited Yugi.  
  
"Okay, off to Ollivanders Wands" said Hagrid.  
  
They walked for a while and arrived to the store. It was hard to belive that someone actually worked on that musty old place. There were a big amount of shelves and artifacts that really called someone's attetion. But what really surprised the boys wasn't neither the shelves or the artifacts, actually it was the guy inside the store waiting to be attended, that guy was no other than:  
  
"KAIBA?!!" yelled the three teens in unison.  
  
"Wha-... Yugi, Ryou, MALIK!!?" said, actually yelled, a really surprised Seto.  
  
Hagrid was standing there staring the boys, as Malik and Kaiba gave each other death glares, really if glares could kill. this two would be dying of misery in the deeps of the Shadow Realm. "Well, er. I see you know each other, so there no needs for introductions" said Hagrid.  
  
After a few death glares, Malik finally spoke, "But what in the deps of the Shadow Realm, are YOU doing here Kaiba?" asked Malik, looking rather very annoyed by Kaiba's presence.  
  
Kaiba finally spoke "Well for you information, Ishtar, I don't need to give you any details what so ever"  
  
Malik was losing pacience, "Look Kaiba, I only asked a simple question, can't you just answer it without starting a fight over here?"  
  
"Fine, very well" said the CEO "I recived a letter-.." he was beginning to say but he was cut of by Malik.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I figured that much, but why did you decided to come? I mean your not that type that believes in magic or anything.." asked Malik.  
  
"Well after I ignored the first letter, a few hundred more appeared in the doorway" explained Seto "So to Stop that madness I decided to check it out"  
  
"Oh, okay then" said Malik.  
  
"Well, hello there!" said a mysterious voice "I have been expecting you!" said the voice again.  
  
The four of them saw the man that spoke. He looked like he was a wise man (said Yami, who mind-linked to Yugi) but what more called their attention was his silver moon eyes.  
  
"Welcome, I'm Ollivander" said the man "I believe that you're here to buy your first wands?"  
  
"Yes, we are" agreeded Ryou.  
  
"Okay, then who will be the first one?" asked Mr. Ollivander  
  
"Me" said Seto.  
  
"Good, which one is your wand arm?" asked Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Well I'm right handed if that's what you mean" answered Seto.  
  
Then Mr. Ollivander grabed out of his pocket, a measuring tape and it started measuring Seto. From the tip of his finger to his shoulder, from the waist to his feet and also between the nostrils. Seto decided not to complain.  
  
"Okay, now let's see" said Mr. Ollivander "Try dragon heartstring, oak, ten inches, Pliable."  
  
He gave the wand to Seto, who stared it not knowing what to do. He looked at the wand then at Mr. Ollivander, trying to look for some answers. When Mr. Ollivander finally spoked.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting now? Give it a wave!!" he said  
  
Seto did what he was told, when he did so he broked the front window making a rather big hole in it. Seto looked kinda worried. "I-I can pay for that" he said  
  
"Nah, don't worry, that can be repair with a simple spell" said Mr. Ollivander with a small smile. "But that's defenetly not your wand" he said.  
  
He gave Seto a lot of different wands, breaking a lot of other stuff, a vase, the chair where Malik was sitting on (he actually enjoyed that one), another window, a table and finally he got the his wand, unicorn hair, cherry wood, eleven inches, Flexible. Blue and silver sparks came out of the tip of the one and disappearing in mid air.  
  
"Yep, that's your wand" said Mr. Ollivander, cleaning the sweat from his forehead. "Tricky costumer you where, didn't have so much trouble fiding a wand since the time Harry Potter came, well anyways hold onto it until I find those other three a wand too" he said.  
  
When Malik saw all the mess that Seto did, he couldn't wait to try it out.  
  
Well, that seems interestingYeah, I can't wait to try it out!May I-NO!!! I don't want you to cause any mayhem around hereWha- You didn't even let me finish!!As if I didn't know that you wanted to ask is you could try the wand instead of me..  
  
"Okay, who's going to be next?" asked Mr. Ollivader  
  
"I will" said Yami Bakura, who gained control over Ryou's body  
  
"What! Hell no!!" yelled Malik "I said it first!!"  
  
"Well I didn't heard you" said Yami Bakura  
  
"Fine, you go then.." said Malik  
  
~You really look childlish fighting over a turn that sooner o later everyone is going to get~ said Ryou as a matter of factly.  
  
~~Fine!!!!~~ yelled Yami Bakura.  
  
"Fine, fine you go!" said yami Bakura.  
  
"I already said that you could go!" said Malik  
  
"But I'm telling YOU to go!" said Yami Bakura  
  
"You go!"  
  
"No, you go!!!"  
  
"You go!!!'  
  
"You go!!"  
  
"You go!!"  
  
Yami who tooked over Yugi's body, saw that this was pointless and said "I'll go, before those to give me a headache"  
  
"Very well then" said Mr. Ollivander looking at the other two muttering 'youngters these days' "Which one is your wand hand?" asked Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Right" simply asnwered Yami  
  
"Hey, the Pharaoh stoled the turn we were fighting for" said Malik who finally stop arguing with Yami Bakura.  
  
"Aww, man just forget it" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Fine" said Malik 'Stupid Pharoah, Baka Tomb Robber' Malik muttered under his breath.  
  
After the measuring tape stoped measuring Yami, Mr. Ollivander started to look for different wands failing each and everyone of them. "Tricky, very tricky" was all that Ollivander said. "But no worries, I'll find your wand!" he said  
  
"I have been thinking, why don't you use a double core?" said Yami.  
  
"Umm, not a bad idea." said Mr. Ollivander. "Try this, Phoenix feather and a unicorn's hair, willow, twelve inches, Pliable"  
  
When he gave Yami the wand, something unusual happened. Instead of sparks coming out of the tip of the wand, a golden, crinsom eyed phoenix came out of it. Flying around the store, flapping it's mighty wings, and everytime he did so, they felt something nice, real nice, sort of like warmness in a cold winter night. It kept flying and it disappeared in mid air leaving behind some red and golden sparks.  
  
"Whoa" was what Malik said when he broked the silence.  
  
"Yep, that's defenetly your wand." said Mr. Ollivander, with amaizing writted all over his face. "Who's next?" he asked  
  
"Me" answered Malik.  
  
"Okay, guess I should try a double core on you too huh?' asked Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Yep" said Malik  
  
After the tape measuring, he gave Malik an dragon's heartstring and phoenix feather, also twelve inches, oak, flexible. And when he touched it a dragon appeared out of the tip of the wand, an black, lavender eyed, two headed dragon. It breathed what seemed to be green fire, compleatly harmless, or so Malik thought, and after it disappeared leaving behind silver and lavender sparks.  
  
"That's you wand" said Mr. Ollivander. "Now, I guess that only leaves that young boy" he said pointing to Yami Bakura. "Double core too I guess" he said  
  
"Yes" was all that Yami Bakura answered.  
  
"Alrighty then try unicorn hair and dragon heartstring, cherry wood, twelve inches also, Pliable" said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
He handed the wand to Yani Bakura, and when he touched it a, what appeared to be a winged unicorn, a silver, red almost blood eyed, winged unicorn appeared from the tip of the wand. When it spread it's wings, the same warmness that you feel in a cold night was felt by everyone in the store. After that, it disappeared, leaving behind a couple of silver sparks.  
  
"I believe that would be your wand.." said Mr. Ollivander "I guess that would be all"  
  
They all payed for the wands and exited the store. They were talking about what happened in there. Now the were heading to buy the rest of the school supplies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chappie 3  
  
Sweet-Angel: (is shivering from the cold water that Ryou throwed at her) W- well t-that's t-the third chappie! Ho-ope y-you l-l-liked it..  
  
Yugi: Yeah, it was longer than the other two. And may I say even better!  
  
Ryou: Yeah!! You can send us ideas!  
  
Sweet-Angel: W-well do y-your job guys!!  
  
Ryou/Yugi: Okay (big super adorable big puppy eye) Pwease review! 


	4. Autoress Note

Autoress Note  
  
Okay, I must admit, I have grammar problems. Dudes, I'm puertorrican my main languaje is Spanish, and may I say, I know more English than my teacher, teachers over here are kinda lazy, the only things the give us are kiddy books, AND I AM 14 YEARS FOR GOD'S SAKE!!, you may ask yourself 'why don't you use a dictionary' 'cuz I didn't find my dictionary, I don't know where a placed it, and way don't I writte a fic in Spanish? Because I like English better! (^_^) So take it easy on me! Anyway, thanks manga-nut, I wasn't offended in anyway, really I appreciated it.  
  
It may take a while for me to update, 'cuz clases are about to start. I'll update as soon as possible, and manga-nut thanks again for the lecture! 


	5. Still in Diagon Alley

Sweet-Angel: Hi!! Yeah, I finally updated. and guess what I found out! Yami's real name!!!!! Yes, laidies and gentledudes, Yami's real name!!!  
  
Yami: My real name?!!! What is it, huh? Huh?  
  
Sweet-Angel: Well your real name is.  
  
Bakura: The Pharaoh's real name? This should be interesting..  
  
Sweet-Angel: As I was saying, before I was interrupted, his real name is..  
  
Marik: Wow, the Pharaoh's real name..  
  
Sweet-Angel: (is losing paicience) Yami's real name is.  
  
Malik: (speaking really, really, really fast) OoooOoooOOooh!!!! I wanna know what's Yami's real name is because I have always been curious about his real name, and if I haven't always been curious about his real name I wouldn't been asking what's his real name, so because I wanna know what's his real name I'm going to ask, what is his real name? Huh? Huh? Tell me pweeeaaaasssseeeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Sweet-Angel: (is mad now) OK, WHO GAVE MALIK THE SUGAR?!!!?  
  
Bakura: (is in la-la land) Huh? What-who-where?  
  
Sweet-Angel: (-_-;;) Forget it, and now for the moment you all have been waiting for (drumroll) Yami's real name is.. Atem/Atemu!  
  
Yami: (is doing a crazy dance and singing) My name is Atemu, my name is Atemu!!! YAY!!!!!  
  
Sweet-Angel: Now it's time for the Disclaimer!! Ryou, Yugi, Do you want the honors?  
  
Ryou/Yugi: (both dressed as kitties, Kawaii!!) Sweet-Angel says she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. (^_^)  
  
Malik: (who is also dressed as a kitty and not so sugar high, Kawaii!!) The reviewers names will be presented at the end of the story! (^_^)  
  
Mokuba: (dressed as a puppy! Kawaii) From now on Yami Malik is going to be know as Marik and Yami Bakura as Bakura. (^_~)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chappie 4: Still in Diagon Alley..  
  
The boys where now heading to Flourish and Blotts to buy their books for the school year. Seto was taking a look at other books that were not on the list, since he wanted to learn more about Hogwarts he bought: Hogwarts: A History. Yugi was interested in a book that was written in heroglyphichs, since Yami was showing him, not only to talk, but also to read Acient Egyptian, he bought it. Ryou and Malik, also seemed interested on those books, so they bougth one each. They where paying for the books when the man in charge of the store said: "Can you really understand these books?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we can" answered Malik.  
  
"Oh, well I have a lot of other books written in Egyptian heroglyphichs, but no one buys them" said the man  
  
"Oh, that's a pitty" said Ryou  
  
"You know what? Since you bought those books, I'm going to give you the others at half price." The man offered "What do you say?"  
  
"Sure, why not!" said Yugi  
  
"You know, it wouldn't be a bad idea buying some of those books" said Seto.  
  
They bought three more different books each (yes including Seto) and left the store when Hagrid said while taking a look at his pocket watch, "Oh, look at the time, I better get going, Proffesor Dumbledore mus' be waiting" said the semi-giant "I believe yeh can be by yer selfs now. When yeh get back at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom will show yeh to yer rooms"  
  
"Ok, see ya later Hagrid!" said Yugi  
  
"Bye" said Ryou  
  
"See ya in two weeks!" said Malik  
  
"Good-bye" said Seto.  
  
The buys bought their robes in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Ocassions. Yugi had to make his a few inches longer, for when Yami took over, he felt confortable. They bougth the other materials needed for the school year, and where know thinking if they should buy a pet or not.  
  
"Well, is not a bad idea, because with an owl we could send letters to our friends" said Ryou.  
  
"Yeah and they keep you great company" agreed Yugi.  
  
"Well, I believe that we should buy one!" said Malik  
  
"Fine then" said Seto "Do whatever you want"  
  
They agreed to buy a pet and headed to the Magical Menagerie. Yugi was looking at the cats, while Ryou and Malik were looking at the owls. Seto was just standing in the entrance.  
  
"What a pretty kitten!" said Yugi, while looking at a really cute cat, white, with a little pink nose and a black circle around the left eye. "I'll take this one" said little Yugi.  
  
Ryou and Malik were thinking about which owls should they buy. Malik was watching a brown owl with black stripes sleeping, 'I think I'll buy this one' he thought. Ryou was looking at a white owl, with sky blue eyes. "I'll buy this one" he said.  
  
They all bought their pets (except for Seto, who thought it was a waste of money) and started to head to the Leaky Cauldron. Ryou was walking peacefully when someone pushed him over, "Out of my way you idiot." said the blond haired boy. Ryou fell flat on his face.  
  
"Ryou are you okay?" asked Yugi, who was helping him out. But he suddenly notice that he wasn't Ryou, his hair has gotten a bit more spikier, his eyes narrowed and he had an sinister look on his face. It was Bakura. He, Bakura, went after the boy who pushed Ryou and taped him on the shoulder. "What?!" asked the blond-haired boy  
  
"You seemed to had push me over 'accidently'" said Bakura, actually, believe it or not, Bakura have learn how to keep himself calm at situations like this.  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?" asked the boy.  
  
"Apologize" answered Bakura.  
  
The boy starts laughing "Why should I apologize to the likes of you?" he said.  
  
"Because, you pushed me, and I fell, is more than a good reason for you to apologize" said Bakura, losing pacience.  
  
"No, I don't have a good reason for me to apologize to a freak son of a gun!" said the boy.  
  
That was he last straw. Bakura grabbed the boy by the collar and said "YOU CALL ME A FREAK EVER AGAIN, AND YOU WILL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR PITTYFULL LIFE IN THE SHADOW REALM!!! UNDERSTOOD?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Y-Yes" said the boy.  
  
"I didn't hear you clear enough." said Bakura, still holding the boy by the collar.  
  
"Yes I-I u-understood" said the boy.  
  
"Now say your sorry" said Bakura.  
  
Suddenly a man came running by. He had blond hair just like the boy. He looked at Bakura in a threating way. "What is the meaning of this!!" yelled the man. "What do you think your doing to my son?!!"  
  
"I'm making him apologize" answered Bakura.  
  
"Wha- do you know who I am?" asked the man.  
  
"No, should I know or care?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I'm Lucius Malfoy!" said the man "And that's my son your holding there!"  
  
"So?" asked Bakura.  
  
"LET GO OFF HIM!!" said Lucius.  
  
"Fine!!" said Bakura, he let go of Malfoy and headed towards his friends. When he got to them, Malik asked: "Don't say your going to give up that easily.."  
  
"Look how much I care" responded Bakura  
  
"Ok, suit yourself" Malik grabbed out of his pocket the Millenium rod, amd suddenly Malfoy, son, started to dance ballet.  
  
"Draco.. wha-, what are you doing?" asked Lucius.  
  
"I don't know father, I can't control my body!!" said Draco.  
  
Bakura had a huge grin on his face. "Nice idea, Grave Keeper" he said.  
  
"Ah, but that's not all" said Malik, suddenly Draco started to slap his father on the face about seven time in a row.  
  
"Draco!! 'slap" what the 'slap' hell 'slap' are you 'slap' doing!!!! 'slap', 'slap' 'slap'.  
  
"Sorry father!! I can't control my actions!!" said Draco.  
  
Malik and Bakura were holding their stomachs because they were laughing very, very hard, until they heard a deep voice. "Ok, that's enough you two!" said Yami.  
  
"Man, Pharaoh, you always ruin the fun.." said Bakura  
  
"Ok, fine" said Malik and freed Lucius and Draco.  
  
They were now at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was showing them into their respective rooms. Yugi's was the closets one to the stairs. In front of his room was Seto's room, next to Seto's room, was Ryou's room, and in front of Ryou's room, was Malik's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Yugi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was trying to decide what to name his cat. "How 'bout Anubis?" asked little Yugi. "Is the only thing I can think of"  
  
"Anubis..." said Yami "I like it!"  
  
"Ok then Anubis it is" said Yugi while holding the cat in his arms and peting it on it's head, while Anubis was making some purring sounds. "Kawaii, isn't it?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes, Kawaii" agreed Yami.  
  
"Well, I'm tired" said Yugi, "I'm going to sleep now, ok? Oyasuminasai, Yami" said Yugi falling asleep in his bed,  
  
"Oyasuminasai, my hikari" said Yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Ryou~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou was talking to Bakura about how should them name their pet. "Well, let's find the characteristics first, and then maybe it would be easier for us to name the pet" said Ryou.  
  
"Not a bad idea, hikari" said Bakura.  
  
"Well, let's start with the eyes" said Ryou  
  
"Those blue eyes remind me of the Nile river in summer time" said Bakura "Boy, the fun I used to have there..."  
  
"Hey, that gives me an idea?" said Ryou "How 'bout Nile"  
  
"Nile, seems to suit him." said Bakura "The Nile it is"  
  
"Ok then, night, Bakura, I'm going to sleep now" said Ryou  
  
"Very well, Ryou, good night" said Bakura "Sleep well"  
  
"Thanks" said Ryou and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Malik~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik was also trying to look for a name for his owl, nothing was coming to his mind, and his yami didn't help much.  
  
"How about, Terminator? said Marik.  
  
"Terminator?!! No way" said Malik.  
  
"How about Jason X?" said Marik.  
  
"No" said Malik  
  
"How about Dagger?" said Marik.  
  
"Can you think of another name that doesn't have to do with horror movies or killing!?" asked Malik  
  
"Ahhh, nope" said Marik.  
  
"Let's see.. I'm going to ask Kaiba to help me find a name for him" said Malik  
  
"Kaiba?" said Marik  
  
"Yeah, knowing Ryou and Yugi, they must be sleeping, Kaiba is the only one that stays up this late" said Malik.  
  
"Fine, good luck" said Marik  
  
"Malik left his room, and headed towards Seto's. "Kaiba?" said Malik knoking in the door, since there was no response, he opened the door to find Kaiba playing with something that seemed to a, cat. "Kaiba?" asked Malik again. "What are you doing playing with a cat?"  
  
Kaiba looked back and saw Malik standing there looking at him with curiosity "Ishtar!! What are you doing in my roo!!?' he asked  
  
"I was going to ask you to help me name my owl. but I can see that your busy. so, I'm making you help me anyways" said Malik  
  
"Help you at what?" asked Seto  
  
"Help me to name my owl" answered Malik  
  
'Why should I help you name your owl?" asked Seto  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll tell the other that you were cuddling a little kitty!!!" said Malik  
  
"Fine!! I'll help you" said Seto  
  
"Good" said Malik, "Ok, what should I name it?"  
  
"Well, how 'bout. Osiris?" asked Seto  
  
"Osiris? Why Osiris?" asked Malik  
  
"Because is the only name I can think right now" said Seto.  
  
"Ok, then Osiris it is" said Malik. "And how are you going to name your cat?" asked Malik  
  
"I don't know" said Seto, looking, at the black kitty.  
  
"How about Leyla?" asked Malik.  
  
"Leyla?" asked Seto "Leyla, I like it! It some how seems to suit her"  
  
"Ok, then Leyla It is" said Malik  
  
"Ok, now that that's over.. OUT OFF MY ROOM NOW!!" said Seto.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm going!" said Malik while heading towards the door "Jeez, not even a Thank you" he said under his breath.  
  
"Oh yeah, Malik?" said Seto  
  
"What?" asked Malik  
  
"Thank you" said Seto  
  
"You're welcome" said Malik. He went to his room, and went to sleep, he was really looking forward at stuying in that magic school, he really was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chappie 4  
  
Sweet-Angel: Well, that's it!! Nad now for the reviwers names! Malik if you wanna do the honors..  
  
Malik: (still in a kitty suit) Sweet-Angel wants to thanks the following reviwers: ruth 4 kai, manga-nut, Hekigan Shiroi Ryuu, Princess Kristal01, Dutchess Murazaki, Silent angel Dark Knight and Curtis Zidane Ziraa. Domo arigatougozaimasu (Thank you very much) (^_^)  
  
Sweet-Angel: Thank you Malik!! Isn't he kawaii? (^_^) Well thank you for reading!! Now ryou and Yugi if you please..  
  
Ryou/Yugi: (still in kitty suit with big mega adorable super irresistible puppy eyes) pwease review!!! 


	6. Nope they are not going to Hogawarts yet

Sweet-Angel: Hey all!! I finally updated, sorry for making you wait so much!! (^_^) It's just school.... I had to do two projects, one about Dinosaurs (I really don't get why do we study dead animals, lol) and Organ Donations... (-_-) but really forgive me about not being able to update... pwease don't hate me!  
  
Bakura: Such a baby, I don't even know why those puny mortals actually read this STUPID fanfiction......  
  
Sweet-Angel: Well uh... um... they read it because... uh... um.... Good question Bakura... why do you guys actually read this?  
  
Bakura: Maybe because they don't have anything else worthy of doing...  
  
Yami: (-_-) Am I the only one here with brains....  
  
Seto: Actually, lame excuse for a Pharaoh, nope you're not  
  
Yami: (-___-) Anyway, they read because they liked it.. THEY SAID SO ON THE REVIEWS! Don't you guys read them?  
  
Everyone except Yami and me: Nope!  
  
Yami: (-__-) Why do I even bother.... Well anyway on with the story  
  
Ryou/Yugi: Sweet-Angel says she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter!! (^_^)  
  
Malik: Yeah, because if she did, she would be butt rich right now,...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chappie 5: Nope, they are not going to Hogwarts.... Yet.  
  
"Massstterrr..." an high-piched, scared voice, in a dark room, was talking to an mysterious man, who looked like an human snake, with red piercing eyes...  
  
"What now, Wormtail?" asked the human-snake, with an really cold voice, one of those voices that send shivers down your spine. "I hope you found out something worth my time.."  
  
"Yess, My Lord, I d-did found out sssomething that might help y-you defeat Harry Potter." said the guy now known as Wormtail, "They are ssseven items from Egypt, sir"  
  
"Ah, Egypt, the land of the great sorcerers, tell me more" demanded the human-snake.  
  
"Umm, Yesss Lord Voldemort, they are called t-the Millenium Items, My Lord" said Wormtail, "They already have owners, three of them are going to Hogwarts this year"  
  
"Hogwarts, you say? Well, where are the other four?" asked Lord Voldemort  
  
"Actually, My Lord, two of the boys that are going to Hogwarts have two Millenium Items sir" said Wormtail "But, there is another guy, who posseses two items as well, he lives in Egypt, but believe me sir, few people think that that guy isss ssstill alive, no one have seen that guy in a while"  
  
"Very well, tell my Death Eathers to go to Egypt and find that guy" said Lord Voldemort, "And tell them also about the boys that are going to Hogwarts"  
  
"There is also an interesting detail about these boys, they seemed to have skipped four years in order to get to Hogwarts, in my opinion Massster, those boysss must be powerful......" said Wormtail.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting indeed, well, Hogwarts starts in two weeks from today, tell my Death Eathers to look for those boys, before the school term starts" demanded Lord Voldemort.  
  
"But, where to look, Masster?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"Hmm, knowing Dumbledore, the boys must now be in Diagon Alley, look for them, in the Leaky Cauldron, kill if there is the need to" said Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Yesss, My Lord" and with those last words, Wormtail, told the other Death Eathers about their mission, few protested, but accepted the mission anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore!" said a man, running towards the proffesor, he was panting hard, had some bruises in his arms and legs, his hair was messier than ever, "I have found out something about Voldemort's plan"  
  
"Really? Well, what is it?" asked Dumbledore "To defeat, Harry Potter, I presume?"  
  
"Actually, proffesor, it also involves the transfer students" said the man.  
  
"Hmm, I see, but what does the transfers students have to do in all of this, Severus?" asked the Proffesor once more. "Those boys are powerful indeed, but I still can't find their source of power, and why weren't they in our list four years ago? I mean, an source such as powerful as these boys have, can't be easily overseen"  
  
"I know proffesor, but back to the subject about Voldemort's plan, he was talking about something called the Millenium Items" said Severus. "Is said that they come from Egypt, and they are very powerful. It seems that three of these boys owns at least one of those items each one, that is why Voldemort is after them"  
  
"Very well, go talk to Moody, and tell him to look for the boys in the Leaky Cauldron and send them to the House of Black, it will keep them safe from any of Voldemort's attacks" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Proffesor" and with that Severus left Dumbledore office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi couldn't sleep. He was worried about something, didn't know what, he only knew that something was not right. He tried to read some books to get his mind of that bad feeling, but he couldn't. He tried to talk to Yami, but it seemed that he was sleeping. 'Why is he sleeping? Can't he feel what I'm feeling?' And with that he went down stairs, just to see that Ryou, Malik even Seto, yes Seto, were downstairs also. "What are you guys doing here? Some kind of late reunion?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Nope, actually, we are here 'cuz any of us could get an shut eye" answered Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, and Marik's snoring doesn't help much with this situation" said Malik, who was in an REALLY bad mood. He always gets like that when he can't sleep. "He snores worst than Bakura, on a sleeping contest" he added.  
  
"Yeah, and I couldn't stay upstairs any longer with that talking mirrow" said Seto. "It was saying that I dressed really bad for my age, It was really annoying, nobody here can judge the way I dress!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep either, I kept having this bad feeling that something evil is about to happen" said Yugi  
  
"You mean something scarier than seeying Kaiba dancing in his underwear? Something nastier than Bakura on a Raw Meat fezt? Something worse than seeing Marik, dancing the hokey pockey with a bunch of little kids, with pink cheeks and-"Malik was cut off when Kaiba hits the back of his head. "Ooww, I was only joking, ya' know?" he complained.  
  
"Stop being stupid Mr. Paranoid" said Seto  
  
"Yeah, I have that feeling too" said Ryou "It's pretty weird, and I wonder why Bakura haven't said anything, not a word"  
  
"Same here with Yami" said Yugi. "Not a single word, actually I think he is sleeping"  
  
"Actually, I sensed it too. Something dark, evil, that could strike in any moment like-"Malik was cutted off again, but this time by the door that banged open. Three wizards appeared in the front door. "Now" finished Malik.  
  
"We are here because Dumbledore sent us, don't be afraid" said the first wizard.  
  
"Who told you we were ever afraid?" asked rusty, cold voice, a voice that made Voldemort look like a joke, the voice of our beloved Bakura, who took over Ryou's body when he heard the loud bang of the door "Now tell us why you are here?" asked the voice again.  
  
"We already told you, Dumbledore sent us, Voldemort is after you guys and we need to get you to safety" said the second wizard.  
  
"Well, at least tell us who are you" asked Yami, who also took over Yugi's body. "And who is this guy, Voldemort?'.  
  
"My name is Mad-Eye Moody, this is Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape" said Moody "Voldemort is an great evil wizard, that 14 years ago he used to terrorize us wizards, kill them, torture them, and those who seem worthy enough, he made them join him on his evil quest. Of course most of the wizards join him, because they were in search of power, others just because they were afraid" he explained.  
  
"So?" simply asked Marik, who took over Malik's body as well, his voice was colder and rustier than Bakura's. "I have seen and done worst, much worst stuff than that Voldydude."  
  
Lupin chuckled at the word 'Voldydude' but when he said 'seen and done worst that him' he was concern, he was worried about Hogwarts, and specially Harry. 'How can Dumbledore accept such people at Hogwarts? Hmmm, oh well, I'm sure he got's his reasons, but still....' He thought. "What do you mean by seen and done worst?" he asked, speaking aloud.  
  
"Really, you don't wanna know, believe me" said Yami, as he gave Marik a cold, dark glare, for opening his big mouth. "Well, if that was 14 years ago, why do we have to worry about him?" he asked.  
  
"I wasn't finished, 14 years ago, he used to kill without mercy, until one day, on October 31, he went to the Potter's house, he killed Lily and James Potter, but he didn't, he couldn't kill their son, Harry. When he, Voldemort, tried to kill the boy with a spell, it back-fired on him, leaving the boy unharmed, with only an scar shaped as a lighting bolt. No one has know about Voldemort since until now" explained Moody. "Looks like he still have faithful Death Eathers, that found a way, with Harry's blood, to bring him back, with his own body."  
  
"Interesting tale, but now I'm bored, it is good for a bedtime story though" said Bakura, who wasn't amaized by the story at all.  
  
"Look, we only came here to take you to a safe place, but if you don't want to come, stay here, see if I care" said Snape, he was pretty mad with the little 'incident' he had with some of the Death Eathers.  
  
"C'mon, let's just go! Why do you guys always make stuff harder than they are supposed to?" asked Seto, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Maybe because it's our hobby" said Marik, with a small chuckle.  
  
"Very well, we will go" agreed Yami. "We wil gather our supplies now." And with that the boys went upstairs and looked for their supplies. After a while the were all in the front door waiting for Moody's instructions. "Well, everyone gather here" said Moody.  
  
"May I ask, which mode of transportation are we using?" asked Yami.  
  
"Well since none of you have experience with brooms, and we cannot risk loosing any of you by using Floo powder, we are using an Portkey" answered Moody.  
  
"Ok, and what the hell is a Portkey?" asked Bakura.  
  
"You'll see" said Lupin as he took what seemed to be an old, wizard hat. "Ok, all you have to do is place, at least a finger on the hat" he explained. Our boys seemed confused, but did what they were told. As soon as they did, it seemed as the world was spinning and spinning and spinning, until it came to a stop and everyone, except for Moody, Lupin and Snape, who were used to it, fell one over another, and poor Yami was on the bottom. "Guys... GET YOURSELFS OF MY BACK!!" screamed Yami.  
  
"Ok, ok, jeez pharaoh, don't scream" said Bakura, with all the spinning he had an headache.  
  
They all standed up and saw the house that they were in. It was big, rather dusty, with some family portraits here and there, when you take a good look at it, it looks like an Haunted Mansion. "Nice house, needs a little redecoring though" said Seto, not impressed by the house at all, he house is bigger anyway.  
  
"Nice, cozy and dark, I think I'll like it here" said Marik.  
  
'Well, here we are, The House Of Black" said Mad-Eye Moody. "Lupin here, will show you to your dormitories"  
  
"Follow me boys, and make sure you have all your stuff" said Lupin.  
  
Just then, they saw a door opening and a skinny, dark haired boy, walking out and going upstairs, the boy didn't seem to notice them. He was really deep in thought.  
  
"I wonder who was that skinny kid?" asked Bakura, to himself.  
  
They went upstairs to their dormitories. Two per room. Yami and Marik, Bakura and Seto. Seto protested a bit, but it is better with Bakura than with Marik, he would have preffered Yami, but Bakura+Marik=Complete chaos. Moments later, a red-haired woman came upstairs. "Boys, it's dinner time, you may come-"she was cut of by Marik and Bakura, who were already running downstairs, to the kitchen.  
  
"Forgive their manners, they are just, a little hyper today" apologized Yami.  
  
"A little?" said Seto with sarscam.  
  
"Not to worry, my boy, I bet that they must be really hungry too" said the red haired woman. "By the way, my name is Molly Weasley, at your service."  
  
"Pleasure, I'm Yugi Mouto" said Yami  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba" Said Seto (duh). They headed downstair also, before Marik and Bakura shallow all the food. There were several people in the dinning room as well. There was the three wizards they met earlier, like four red-headed kids, an brown headed girl and the skinny kid they saw earlier, but Bakura and Marik were not anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh, great, where are those two?" said Yami.  
  
"Right here, Pharaoh." Said Bakura.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Yami  
  
"Ahh, just exploring the house, that's all" said Marik.  
  
"I hope you are not up to something..." said Yami, and they went to the dinning table, and they sat down. They recived weird looks from the others, especially the twins. They could hear whispers like "Check out their hair" ok "Take a look at those narrowed eyes" even "Can that guy be any taller?"  
  
"Hmm, this food is weird but good" said Bakura "Hey you, woman! Don't you think you can fix me some raw meat?" he asked.  
  
"Raw meat? Don't you think you'll get an stomachache if you eat that my dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"'Mon, ahura, don' starfh ossin' us ouft, 'lreadif" (C'mon Bakura, don't start grossing us out already) said Marik with his mouth full.  
  
"Oh alright" agreed Bakura.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir, but I was wondering, that upside down pyramid you have, is it from Egypt?" asked the brown haired girl.  
  
"Yes, it is" answered Yami.  
  
"Oh, I knew It! By the way, my name is Hermione Granger" said the girl.  
  
"Pleasure, mine is Yugi Mouto." Said Yami. "The white-haired one is Ryou Bakura, the one shallowing all the food is Malik Ishtar, and the tall one is Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Hmm, Yugi Mouto, I have heard of you in the news! You are the one that won the Battle City Tournament in Japan. You were declaired the King of Games" said the skinny kid.  
  
"Looks like even in England you are popular, Pharaoh.." said Bakura, who look kinda annoyed.  
  
"And you are Seto Kaiba, that Billioner guy that invented the duel disk right?" said the kid again.  
  
"Got that right" said Seto.  
  
"Those are the guys I told you about Ron! That were on the news remember?" said the kid "By the way, I'm Harry Potter" he said. He wasn't expecting any reaction since he knew that they were from the muggle world.  
  
"Oh I remember, what you told me Harry" said Ron "By the way, Ron Weasley"  
  
"Pleasure" said Seto  
  
"Wow, we have a billioner, wait until dad comes!" said one of the twins.  
  
"Those are my brothers, Fred and George Weasley" said Ron  
  
"Figured that much" said Marik.  
  
"Man, I'm bored" said Bakura, when his spoted one of his favorite wepons... a knife. "Look what I got Marik" he said.  
  
"Want to do a challenge?" said Marik.  
  
"An challenge? I'm in!" said Yami.  
  
"Very well then pick a knife, and I'll explain the rules of this game" said Marik. "Ok, the rules are you have to stab between the fingers, without touching the flesh, of course. The one with less bruises after 100 stabs wins" he explained. "We have to blind fold ourselves before doing so" he said.  
  
"What? Are you guys crazy!?" said Hermione "You can lose your hand for that! Do you even have experience with this game?"  
  
"Nope" answered the three of them, in unision.  
  
"I just invented this game!" said Marik. "Ok, blind folds ready? At the count of three... three!!" The three of them started to stab themselves between the fingers.  
  
"This is insane! I have to tell Mrs. Weasley." Said Hermione but Seto stoped her. "Let them have their fun, don't worry"  
  
"Yeah, besides this is fun to watch" said Ron, just them one of them screamed "BLOODY HELL!" and it was Bakura.  
  
"You stabed yourself tomb robber?" asked Marik, just then, he stabs himself. "BLOODY HELL!" he sweared.  
  
"I guess I am winning, wait, 97, 98, 99, 100! My mistake, I won!" said Yami with a grin.  
  
"Stupin Pharaoh" said Bakura, and with that he and Marik went upstairs, followed by Seto and Yami. "Good Night" he said.  
  
"This boys are crazy!" said Fred "And check out their hair, it's wicked!"  
  
"Yeah, I bet that they spend hours on their hair" said George  
  
"What they did was insane! How do they dare to do that?" said Hemione.  
  
"I think it was pretty cool" said Harry "This is going to be one weird but fun year in Hogwarts" said Harry, and then al of them went upstairs to their dormitories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chappie 5  
  
Sweet-Angel: Phew, finally, finished, now to thank our reviewers!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Thanks! (^_^)  
  
Lilo: Thanks for the advice, and don't worry, I wont rush it! (^_~)  
  
Insane4seto: Thanks! (^_^)  
  
Lilac Cherry Blossoms: You're welcome, and thanks! (^_^)  
  
Silent Angel Dark Night: Thanks, and I like to review other people stories too! (^^)  
  
Manga-nut: Glad that you liked it, and about Bakura's real name being Anubis, it somehow suits him... (^_^)  
  
Ruth 4 kai: Thanks! (^_^)  
  
Sweet-Angel: I hope you like this chappie, the next one might take a while, but I promise I will write it! :D  
  
Ryou/Yugi: (Super, adorable, mega, irresistible, puppy eyes) Pwease review!! :3 


	7. The House Of Black

Sweet-Angel: I'm back!!!! And I finally updated!!   
  
Bakura: (--) Yippie.....  
  
Seto: Whoopie-dedle- doo.... (--)  
  
Mokuba/Yugi/Ryou: (-) Yay!!!!!!  
  
Sweet-Angel: Sorry iy took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long for me to update, I have been very busy...  
  
Bakura: Yeah, playing video games, drawing, reading, watching T.V. , talking with her sister.. umm... what else?  
  
Sweet-Angel: () (Hit's Bakura on the head with a mallet, sry Fangirls)  
  
Bakura: Xx  
  
Yami: (laughs) Dork!!!  
  
Sweet-Angel: Yami, you know that you're my Favorite character, so don't make me hit you...  
  
Yami: (shuts up)  
  
Sweet-Angel: Yeah I did those things, but I wasn't here, when I did so, when I get home at 8:00pm I just have to relax for a while, so don't blame me if I want peace and quiet after a long day!! But anyway, Yugi, Ryou, do the honors please!  
  
Yugi/Ryou: Sweet-Angel says she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter!! (- )  
  
Malik: 'Cuz if she did, she would be right now in her mansion swimming in her pool, ordering people around to do her biding and....  
  
Sweet-Angel: I would not order people around!!!.... Ok maybe a little...  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up with a loud noise coming from the living room, he heard things like "Give it back" or "I'm going to kill you!!" . He decided to go downstairs to see what was going on. When he did, he saw no other than Ryou and Malik (or so he thought). Malik was carrying around something that seemed to be a necklece, shaped like a ring, with an eye on it. Seeing that both of them were fighting for it... well at least Ryou was, Malik was just annoying him, he, when Malik came running towards him, he took the ring, since Malik had a loose grip, and when he did he felt darkness running through his mind, he felt unconsiousness, like he couldn't control his body, darkness, pure darkness, and no light to be seen anywhere, he had to let go of the ring, and when he did, he fainted.  
  
"Great, now look what you did" said Bakura.  
  
"What I did? I didn't told him to take the ring!!" said Marik.  
  
"Yes, but you took the ring from me in the first place, so therefore, if you wouldn't have taking my ring, we wouldn't be fighting, and if we wouldn't been fighting, Harry wouldn't have woken up and seen us fighting, and if he didn't, he wouldn't have taking my ring and fainted the way he did you baka Grave Keeper!!!!!!!!" said Bakura.  
  
"You really hate losing in a argument, don't you?" said Marik. "But anyway, what do we do with the kid?" he asked.  
  
"Well, why don't we just take him back upstairs and place him on his bed?" sujested Bakura.  
  
"Fine" agreed Marik. They took Harry upstairs and placed him on his bed. "Ok let's get out of here, before anyone sees us" said Marik.  
  
"What are you two up to?" asked a very deep voice, the voice of our ever- so-loved former pharaoh Yami. "I hope you two aren't up to something..."  
  
"Now whatever makes you think that Pharaoh?" asked Marik, with a fake innocent smile.  
  
"Just curious" said Yami.  
  
Bakura hated it, he hated when Yami did that face, the face that says, 'I know that you are hiding something, and you can not hide it from me' that face had the power of making anyone confess, even our Bakura. He didn't wanted to admit it, but he was getting a little friendship bond with Yami (A/N: I said friendship, so don't get any wrong ideas,) "Fine, Marik here took my ring, and we fighted for it when Harry came and took the ring from the grave keepers butter hands and fainted" he explained.  
  
"He what?!!!" asked Yami "Do you know what this means? He can feel dark powers!"  
  
"Yeah, but doesn't everyone?" asked Marik.  
  
"Yes but no one faints like that" said Bakura.  
  
"Maybe he have had some experiense with dark powers, is the only thing I can think for now" said Yami.  
  
"Do you think we should tell him our secret?" asked Marik.  
  
"No, not yet, we will do so when the time is right" said Yami. And with that they went upstairs to sleep, I mean, It was only 5:15am, when Marik saw something like a cloth covering something and he decided to find out what it was. When he lifted the cloth, he wished he never had. The portrait started to yell, or better to describe it, scream.  
  
"WHHAAATTT?!!!! MORE MUDBLOODS IN MY HOUSE!!! THIS IS AN OUTGRAGE!!! DOESN'T MY SON HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR OUR ANCESTORS?!!! HE IS A SHAME IN THIS FAMILY!!! I JUST WISH HE DIED!!!!" screamed the portrait.  
  
"AHHHH!!! MAKE THIS THING SHUT UP!!" said Marik.  
  
"SOMEONE DESTROY THAT BLOODY PORTRAIT!!!" said Bakura.  
  
"ALOUD ME!!!" just when the eye of darkness appeared in Yami's forehead and was about to send the portrait to the shadow realm, almost everyone in the house came, Lupin, with a wave of the wand saying the magic words, "Silencio!" silenced the portrait while Moody and Snape covered it again with the cloth. All of them glared at the boys, while Bakura and Yami glared at Marik "Who was I supposed to know that it was a screaming portrait?" he asked.  
  
"Well next time, don't try to find out!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Bakura.  
  
"Don't worry boys, I am sure you weren't aware about the portrait" said Mrs. Weasley. "Anyway where is Harry? He should have at least woken up with all this noise.."  
  
"Good question, Harry isn't a deep sleeper" said Ron.  
  
"Maybe he didn't sleep well last night" said Hermoine.  
  
"Maybe, but still..." said Ron.  
  
"Well, now that that is over, I'm going back to my laptop, if you excuse me" said Seto.  
  
"Man, doesn't he even sleep?" asked Fred.... Or was it George.... We might never know...  
  
"Who Kaiba? Maybe... if you give him a dozen of sleeping pills, he really needs a vacation...." said Yami.  
  
"I'm going to check on Harry, ok Hermione?" said Ron  
  
"Sure, I'll go with you" said Hermione. The enter Harry's room and saw Harry sleeping on the bed. "Harry, Harry, wake up" Hermione shook Harry slightly but nothing happened. "Ok.. now I'm worried...."  
  
"I'll just bring a bucket of cold water.. It always works for me... or why don't u use a spell or something?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um... let see...." Wondered Hermione, when Harry started to slightly moan, and started to open his eyes again. "Harry!!" said Hermione and Ron in unison. "How are you feeling Harry?" asked Hermione helping Harry sit up. "Brilliant.." said Harry with a little bit of sarscam.  
  
"What happened to you Harry?" asked Ron "Didn't you heard the screaming portrait?"  
  
"Guys, I got the feeling that those later starters are working for Voldemort" said Harry, Ron flinched at the name, as usual.  
  
"Why do you think so Harry?" asked Hermione, "I mean, those guys don't seem like a threat to me, actually I think they are kinda nice" she said.  
  
"Wha-? Don't tell me you already forgot about Proffesor Quirrel?! (sp?)" said Harry, Hermione just stood silent. "Well, I haven't, and I know someone who uses Dark powers when I see one" said Harry. He explained everything to Ron and Hermione, with details, what he saw, and everything. Hermione and Ron just stood silent.  
  
"So there is a chance that they are working for.. You-Know-Who?" said Ron  
  
"Yes, maybe" said Harry  
  
"But We still don't have any prove" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, they have Dark powers, that's enough prove to me" said Ron  
  
"Well, yeah, but Harry does too, and we trust him, why can we trust them?" asked Hermione  
  
"Dammit, Hermione!!!" cussed Harry. "You-Know-Who is back!!! We can't just trust anyone who knocks into our doorbell, and welcome them in just like that!!!! For example, last year we trusted "Mad-Eye-Moody", and he turned to be a Death Eather, disguised as an Auror with a multi-juice potion!!!" Said Harry almost yelling. Hermione just stood there, once again, silent, she couldn't think of anything to fight back, she just nodded her head, and sat in a chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Very well.. so what do we do now?" asked Hermione  
  
"I dunno... maybe we should tell this to Dumbledore..." said Harry.  
  
Ryou woke up from the intense pain in his hand, like if someone have stab him there. He heads towards the bathroom and sees that his hand had a rather big cut, and was bleeding. He let out a yelp of pain and shock. Quickly he looks for a First Aid Kit, but there was none. He just open up his trunk, looked for an old shirt and torn it off to bend his hand. He sighed and headed towards the kitchen to eat. "Oh, good morning Kaiba" he said when he saw Kaiba, siting at the table.  
  
"Morning" Kaiba replied, while he eated French toasts.  
  
"Umm... how was your night?" asked Ryou, trying to build a convertation with Seto.  
  
"Fine" was all he answered.  
  
"Oh.... Good" said Ryou, while preparing some toasts for himself. Just then, Malik came downstairs yawning followed by, Hary Ron and Hermione. "Good Morning! What's for breakfast?!" said Malik.  
  
"Good morning Malik, we're having French toast!" said Ryou cheerfully.  
  
"Oh...." Said Malik while sitting down.  
  
"Hey Malik.. How's your hand?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What about my hand?" asked Malik, who was still very sleepy and didn't notice the wound on his hand.  
  
"Don't you remember? The game you guys played yesterday.." said Ron. Malik took a quick glance at his hand, it had a about 3 inches cut, and it was bleeding a little. "Oh..... anyway.. pass the French toast" he said. Harry Ron and Hermione just stared at him (A/N: Kinda like this Oo;;;;;). "Ok....." Ron said breaking the silence. "So Harry, you ready for that hearing tomorrow?" Harry almost choked with his food. "Blimey!!! I completely forgot about that!" he said  
  
"And that's not all, you guys are going with him" said Ron.  
  
"Going where?" asked Seto.  
  
"To a hearing on the Ministry Of Magic" said Ron "I over heard my dad talking to Lupin about it. The ministry is going to decide if you get accepted on Hogwarts or not" said Ron  
  
"Blimey!" said Ryou (A/N: Well, he IS british) "We better tell Yugi" said Ryou.  
  
"Feh.. let him sleep" said Malik  
  
"Ok...." They all continued there meal, until the door banged open, and a dark figure was stading in the entrance.  
  
TBC  
  
End Of Chapter Sweet-Angel: W00t!! Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha!! I'm sho evil! Anyway, again I'm sorry for the delay, PLZ DUN KILL ME!!! ;; Anyway, Malik do da honors!  
  
Malik: We will like to thank the following reviewers:  
  
**Misstress Of The Hankoku Hell:** Lol the Devils Children! Thanks!  
  
**Mokuba's Official Glomper:** LOL! XD thanks!  
  
**Sorceress Of The Dark Arts:** You made me deaf... don't yell! I updated!!!  
  
**j. denton:** Patience padawan! Oo  
  
**Shikako/Last Elf:** lol! Wlecome to da world of YGO! XD Thanks  
  
**Bakagami101:** Thanks!   
  
**Kerei Kitsune:** Thanks for zhe offer, I'll consider it!   
  
Sweet-Angel: Thanks very much for reviewing! (Glomp of d00m)  
  
Yugi/Ryou: (super-mega adorable, unrisitable, awsom,e, prettyful, big puppy eyes) Pwease Review! 


End file.
